Elle
by Blackfox33
Summary: Comment des retrouvailles dans un aéroport peuvent troubler Hiruma? Même Kurita qui semble savoir qui s'est, en reste sous le choc. Que s'est-il passé il y a un an? (OOC d'Hiruma pas souvent respecté merci de ne pas taper l'auteure pour sa) Pensez au reviews sa me motive merci.
1. Souvenirs

Chapitre 1 : Souvenir.

Entrant seule dans le vestiaire de l'équipe encore vide, Mamori fit un brin de ménage dans les casiers des joueurs, qui venaient de subir leur défaite face aux Nasa Aliens. Le départ était imminent, mais elle tenait à nettoyer avant de partir. Rapidement elle finit sa tâche ménagère, posa son balai près du casier du capitaine, qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas nettoyer. Lorsqu'elle referma le local, le casier du démon s'entrouvrit et une enveloppe glissa au sol.

Lorsque Sena et Monta entrèrent maussades, les yeux du singe se mirent à briller en voyant l'enveloppe. Celui-ci donna un coup de coude au running back, qui la ramassa rapidement et la fourra dans son sac, avant d'aller prendre une douche. A leur retour, ils découvrirent le reste de l'équipe assit un plein débriefing. Sous le regard incendiaire de leur capitaine, les deux joueurs restèrent debout, tandis que celui-ci fit quelques recommandations avant leurs exil en Amérique. Enfin il conclu, que les deux nabots devraient s'occuper de Ceroberus durant leur séjour ; les deux joueurs livides s'inclinèrent, en jetant un coup d'œil à la mascotte qui brisa un os à moelle avec ses crocs en les fixant.

Satisfait, le démon passa un coup de fil à l'une de ses victimes travaillant dans le transport, en ouvrant son casier. Raccrochant, il se changea, s'aspergea de déodorant coûteux et alors qu'il ne restait que Kurita, il mit de la musique. Pour les autres, Hiruma écoutait un morceau de métal, mais Kurita lui lança :

« Ça te manque ?

-Ouais surtout elle, répondit-il en fouillant dans son casier.

-Le groupe me manque, avoua le lineman en faisant de l'air-batterie.

-_Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ma lumière ?_ Chanta Hiruma en même temps que le chanteur.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas entendu pousser la chansonnette.

-Ta gueule fucking gros porc, répliqua le blond avec un sourire en balançant le contenu de son casier dans le vestiaire.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

-Les photos, répondit le démon livide. »

Avant de se séparer pour aller chez eux, Sena et Monta s'arrêtèrent et ouvrirent l'enveloppe, à l'intérieur se trouvaient deux photos. Sur la première, on y voyait les trois fondateurs de l'équipe sur une plage, lors d'un feu d'artifice :

_Kurita au fond, portait un énorme sac rempli à ras bord de friandises, sur sa gauche Musashi avait sous un bras un paquet de boissons et dans l'autre une petite poche rouge. Sur le devant un feu de camp était allumé sur lequel grillait __quelques marshmallows, à la droite du feu Hiruma tenait une guitare entre ses mains et en face de lui se trouvait une jeune femme en kimono, qui préparait des brochettes de guimauve._

Interloqués les deux joueurs se regardèrent bouche bée et décidèrent de voir l'autre durant le vol.

Faisant les cent pas dans l'aéroport, le capitaine des Deimon Devils Bats se mit à maudire son running back et son wide receiver pour leurs retards, de plus il avait perdu des photos précieuses. Lorsque les retardataires arrivèrent avec quelques secondes de retard par rapport à ce qu'il avait demandé, le blond se retint de les envoyer faire le trajet dans la soute à bagages et il embarqua furibond, le lineman sur ses talons pour le calmer.

Quelque part au-dessus des nuages, alors que Mamori ne le veillait plus, Sena et son complice rouvrirent la lettre et regardèrent la seconde et … En restèrent bouche bée.

_Sur une plage au sable blanc, bordée de palmiers, deux jeunes gens en maillot de bain s'enlaçaient sur la photo. La regardant d'une façon intense, Hiruma tenait la jeune femme par la taille. Celle-ci portait un paréo vert qui dévoilait deux jambes fuselées, elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou du blond et qui lui souriait tendrement…_

« Où les avez-vous trouvés ? Demanda Kurita en posant ses mains sur les épaules des deux joueurs.

-Ah ! Kurita-san, firent-ils en sursautant. Tu nous as fait peur. »

Sans rien ajouter, le lineman récupéra les photos, fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un énième casse-croute et se rassit à côté de son capitaine somnolent. Gêné par le bruit de mastication de son voisin, Hiruma lui lança un regard assassin, mais ses yeux se dilatèrent, lorsqu'il vit les photos dans les mains du fucking gros porc.

« Elles étaient où ? Murmura le démon fébrile.

-Dans mon sac, mentit-il aisément.

-Tu peux me les rendre s'il te plait ? Demanda le démon en ne remarquant pas que deux de ses joueurs les écoutaient derrière eux.

-Tiens, chuchota le géant, tandis que les deux petits de l'équipe qui suivaient la conversation s'endormirent.

-Merci, répondit le blond en contemplant la photo de la plage.

-Ça devait faire combien ?

-Trois ans. »

Au verso de la photo se trouvait les caractères : « Nos deux ans à la Guadeloupe. »


	2. Fantôme

_Salut tout le monde tout va bien? Fait beau? Fais chaud? Ben c'est que l'été arrive enfin! Bon me voila avec la suite de **Elle**, avec son lot de mystère (et de fautes)merci pour vos views et la review ^^_

_Bonne lecture et pensez à m'écrire review ou MP._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Fantôme._

Ayant enfin atterrit à Houston, Sena s'étira devant la porte de l'appareil et fut interrompu par un toussotement venant de derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit son capitaine lui tendre avec un grand sourire diabolique, la laisse au bout de laquelle se trouvait Cerobéros. Craintivement le running back la prit, avant de faire une embardée, car la mascotte courut jusqu'au poteau le plus proche pour se soulager, Sena volant derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'aéroport, les nabots de l'équipe allèrent récupérer leurs bagages, Sena passa la laisse à Monta, mais celle-ci ne résistait pas : elle cliqueta. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, Monta senti son visage se figer et lorsqu'il vit que son ami avait la même tête que lui, les pires punitions qu'Hiruma pouvait infliger leurs traversèrent l'esprit. Laissant leurs sacs avec ceux de l'équipe et mettant quelques-uns de leurs coéquipiers au courant, ils se mirent à chercher la mascotte de Deimon dans l'aéroport, sous les yeux d'Hiruma, qui avait déjà repéré les voleurs dans la galerie commerçante et son chien dans un snack avec une fucking gamine.

Alors que la course poursuite entre les voleurs et son équipe tournait en sa défaveur, Hiruma allait appeler son chien, mais une apparition près des voleurs l'en dissuada.

_*Elle ? Ici ?*_

De son poste d'observation le capitaine remarqua que le fucking gros porc l'avait aussi vu, puis il s'aperçut que l'apparition portait la robe verte de la photo et cette vision l'attrista. Soudain il vit la jeune femme remuer les lèvres et prononcer « Cero », avant que la valise explose et que le chien se jette sur les deux voleurs. Il fallut quelques secondes à la mascotte pour les maîtriser et pour marquer sa victoire il posa son postérieur sur le visage d'un des voleurs en agitant la queue, puis au grand étonnement des joueurs de Deimon présent, la jeune femme lui gratta la tête. Malgré cela, les nabots avaient reçu des ordres et donc ils s'approchèrent du canidae avec la laisse, mais lorsqu'ils furent à porter de crocs, Céroberus se mit à gronder. Lui donnant une petite tape sur la truffe, la jeune femme prit la laisse des mains du singe, attacha le chien et… Se jeta au cou de Kurita.

Celui-ci la broya dans ses bras en la secouant dans tous les sens, au grand déplaisir du démon. Lisant une fois de plus sur ses lèvres, le blond comprit qu'elle demandait au lineman de la relâcher à cause de son dos, puis il sauta au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre le petit attroupement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en Amérique? Demanda Kurita surexcité. C'est Hiruma qui...

-Pardon? Demanda-t-elle froidement en tendant la laisse à Sena. Tu sais très bien que, le seul contact que j'ai avec le Japon c'est toi, au fait où est Musa?

-Il ne joue plus dans l'équipe, répondit le capitaine en contournant Kurita.

-Par ta faute? Railla-t-elle en se faisant une queue de cheval, qui fit que sa robe épouse ses courbes.

-Euh, je … non, c'est... Balbutia Hiruma en réprimant un étrange frisson en la regardant.

-Toujours à chercher des excuses, siffla-t-elle.

-Désolé, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

-Oui Cero? Fit-elle en se désintéressant du démon. Non, je ne me fâche, je m'en vais.

-Attend, dit Kurita paniqué en la voyant partir. Tu... Tu ne veux pas passer quelques jours avec nous?

-Kuri... Dit-elle en posant une main sur la poignée de sa valise. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme d'un passé qui nous était commun. »

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Regardant tour à tour son capitaine et la jeune femme, d'un air affolé en ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte, le lineman courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Bouche bée, le reste de l'équipe regarda la jeune femme, puis Hiruma en se demandant quel lien pouvait les lier. Alors que les deux nabots le savait, Sena sentit la laisse se tendre, Monta et lui baissèrent les yeux et virent Cero tirer dessus en jappant.

Arrachant la laisse des mains de son atout, le blond se dirigea vers le fucking gros porc avec son chien, mais arrivé à son niveau la jeune femme n'était plus là, elle ondulait entre les voyageurs, avant de se faire engloutir par la lumière extérieure. Pendant quelques instants, les deux fondateurs restèrent immobiles, avant que le capitaine annonce le départ en attrapant ses sacs et en quittant l'aéroport, son équipe encore sous le choc à sa suite. Un bus loué attendait que les Devils Bats montent, avant de prendre la direction du bord de mer.

Arrivés à destination, toute l'équipe se dispersa mit à vaquer à ses occupations. Regardant la plage depuis la promenade, Hiruma pensa aux soirées qu'ils avaient passés chez elle au bord du lac. Se détournant de la plage, le blond se dirigea avec les deux plus jeune de l'équipe, vers une armurerie qu'il avait repérée plus tôt, sans remarquer qu'une jeune femme en robe verte se dirigeait vers le terrain de touch-foot.

* * *

_Toujours là? Reviews ?_


	3. Etoiles et espoirs

_Coucou tout le monde ça va? J'ai mis un peu de temps à cause de la japan expo et de mon université, mais le chapitre 3 de Elle est là et le chapitre 3 de la princesse et ses princes bientôt. Comme toujours je cacherais des choses et ça va vous faire râler ^^ . Je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas respecté le manga au début du chapitre : en effet Monta et Sena vont au stand de tir avant de trouver la pastèque (cf tome 9) . Pensez à m'écrire des reviews je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir par messages privés._

_See soon._

Chapitre 3 : Étoiles et espoir.

Revenant du stand de tir, Sena et Monta virent certains membres de l'équipe en train de bronzer ou de nager. Avisant une pastèque, le singe proposa à son ami d'en faire une piñata, tandis que le chien prenait un bain de soleil.

Sena les yeux bandés et armé d'un bâton, se dirigeait vers un tas de débris au lieu du fruit, son ami allait l'en avertir, mais un taureau bouscula sans ménagement le running back, lui évitant ainsi de se blesser. Le brun retira son bandeau lors qu'il entendit la vois d'un animateur hurler dans son micro:

"Ooooh yeaah babyyy, c'est chaud iciiii..."

Pendant ce temps-là, une musique techno faisait pulser ses basses sur la plage, où s'installait un terrain de beach-foot.

"... et j'espère que vous êtes chauuud pour des matchs endiablés de beaaach-foooot, qui vont se dérouler cet après-midiiii. Le prix des vainqueurs vous de dites? 1000 dollars et... ce magnifique taureau du Texaaaaas..."

Les deux nabots sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups de feu derrière eux. Se retournant, ils découvrirent le coach de Seibu accompagné de Kidd, qui furent aussi étonnés de revoir les deux joueurs. Entamant la discussion, Sena comprit que le coach voulait le taureau, s'intéressant nullement à l'argent dont son équipe aurai besoin et sur cette réflexion-là le jeune homme proposa une alliance pour uniquement rafler les deux prix. Acceptant trop vite, le coach mordit son chapeau quand Kidd lui appris qu'il manquait une personne pour s'inscrire. Fouillant la plage du regard, Monta tomba sur Mamori en paréo. Après avoir réanimé son camarade, qui s'était encore une fois vidé de son sang par le nez, le petit brun partit demander à la manager de jouer avec eux, tandis que le coach les inscrivit sous le nom des Devils Gunmans. Alors que leurs premiers adversaires leurs lançaient des sobriquets en anglais, que les nabots de l'équipe ne comprirent pas, la manager recommanda à Sena de rester derrière elle en cas de danger. Soupirant intérieurement le running back, acquiesça et se prépara au match contre les Sexy Queen.

Au coup de sifflet, le coach transmit la balle à son quater back qui... l'envoya à sa vitesse habituelle. Heureusement pour l'équipe que le singe la rattrapa de peu...

Tandis que les Devils Gunmans disputèrent leur demi-final avec Tetsuma qui était arrivé entre temps, la jeune femme en robe verte se rapprocha du groupe de Too Tatoo, tenante du titre. Le plus petit homme du groupe écarquilla les yeux quand il l'a vit et lui lança une boutade salace, à laquelle elle lui répondit par une réplique cinglante accompagné d'un sourire aux allures démoniaques. Le capitaine des tatoués passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme en lui demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas venue l'an dernier, une ombre de tristesse traversa son visage lorsqu'elle lui répondit. Lui offrant un sourire navré, Simon lui proposa de jouer avec eux lors de la finale, qui n'allait pas tarder. Regardant distraitement le match, elle déclara qu'elle viendrait qu'en cas de difficulté, mais un membre de l'équipe lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer vu qu'elle n'avait pas de tatouage. Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le banc de l'équipe et enleva sa robe, sous laquelle se trouvait un maillot deux pièces lui aussi vert. Tournant le dos aux garçons, elle pointa vers le creux de ses reins, où se trouvait un tatouage à l'encre noire où était représenté un chat. Riant aux dépends du joueur, le petit homme demanda à la jeune femme comment allait son dos, la réponse fut noyé dans un vacarme de cri, lorsque les Devils Gunmans accédèrent à la finale. La joie de Sena s'évanouit quand il vit les gros bras de l'équipe adverse arriver. Après une petite pause rafraichissante, les joueurs se mirent en place pour disputer la finale, sous les yeux de la jeune femme, hors de vue d'Hiruma qui observait lui aussi le match des fuckings nabots. Le début de la rencontre se déroula sans anicroche tant que les Japonais gardaient le ballon, mais lorsque ce fut au tour de leurs adversaires... impossible de capter la balle.

Contrarié de les voir perdre, Hiruma procéda à un changement avec Mamori et la chargea, avec sa douceur habituelle, d'aller rassembler sa fucking équipe. Une fois le chien de garde de Sena parti, un sourire sadique passa sur les lèvres du blond quand il croisa le regard de son running back qui n'avait pas fais grand-chose depuis le début de la compétition. Les deux quater backs mirent en application un plan où ils prouvèrent leur maitrise du ballon, en se débarrassant de leurs adversaires.

"Et on finit par une longue passe, cria le blond.

-'ment.

-Tetsuma slant! Lança Kidd à son receveur.

-Hé un point de plus, fit Hiruma en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuperbe interception du chat noir, hurla au même moment le commentateur dans son micro.

-Quoi? Gronda le capitaine des Devils Bats.

-Tetsuma intercepté? Firent Monta et Kidd en même temps."

Seul Sena resta silencieux devant la jeune femme, qui plaçant la balle contre elle et fonça droit sur lui. Se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas ses protections et qu'il risquait de se blesser, l'atout de Deimon écarta simplement les bras à son approche. Esquivant facilement Sena, la porteuse du ballon se précipita vers la zone d'en-but, mais entre elles deux se trouvaient Kidd qu'elle évita et Hiruma. Dernier rempart de l'équipe japonaise, le blond avait analysé les mouvements de son adversaire, mais l'attitude de la jeune femme avait attiré l'attention de celui-ci. Depuis qu'elle avait capté la balle, elle semblait comme heureuse de jouer, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que son ultime adversaire avant le touch-in était lui, elle était devenue indifférente, voire glaciale. Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres du démon lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, il tenta de la bloquer, mais en vain. Cherchant à capter le regard du chat noir pour lui parler, Hiruma vit qu'elle se tenait le bas du dos, lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, le blond sentit une odeur de monoï émanant d'elle, ce qui lui rappela des souvenirs douloureux. Une fois félicité par ses collègues, la jeune femme effectua un changement avec un joueur et sortit du terrain à l'étonnement du capitaine des Devils Bats. Malgré le touch-in du chat noir les Devils Gunmans gagnèrent le match et empochèrent les deux prix.

Quand Kurita vit son ancien entraîneur, il se jeta dessus, souriante la jeune femme remit sa robe verte, tandis que les autres joueurs de Deimon arrivaient. Alors que l'imposant lineman faisait la présentation de Doburoku, la jeune femme consulta son portable et écouta ses messages, puis râla en raccrochant. Hiruma lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit par une suite de signe, fronçant les sourcils le quater back démoniaque proposa au coach de Seibu de lui transporter le taureau en échange d'un hébergement pour la nuit. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé à bord, Hiruma tendit galamment la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à monter, mais celle-ci l'ignora superbement et partie s'installer à l'avant du camion aux côtés de l'ancien entraîneur des Devils Bats. Surpris par le vent qu'il s'était prit, le blond s'assit lourdement au fond du camion, sous le regard narquois de Kidd et entreprit de nettoyer son arme.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que ses joueurs dormaient et qu'il ait exposé son plan à Doburoku, Hiruma sortit prendre l'air, mais à peine il s'était accoudé à la clôture en repensant à l'attitude de la jeune femme, qu'il entendit une série d'éternuement. Regardant en direction de la source du bruit, il remarqua une forme perchée sur la clôture, celle-ci se remit à éternuer. S'y dirigeant le jeune homme retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui s'en enveloppa aussitôt, puis il s'accouda à la barrière un peu plus loin.

Tout en regardant les étoiles, le chat noir se mit à humer la veste, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du propriétaire de la veste. Comme d'habitude il était calme et semblait inaccessible, pourtant elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une façade que derrière ce cachait...

Se sentant vaciller à cause de la fatigue, la jeune femme descendit de son perchoir pour rentrer dormir. La voyant faire, le blond décida que c'était pour lui aussi l'heure d'aller se coucher, proposant son bras à la jeune femme qu'il accompagna jusqu'à la maison de Ben, où dormait Mamori. Bien que le trajet soit long, il sembla très court à Hiruma tant il avait des choses à dire à la jeune femme et sur le porche, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. La prenant dans ses bras, Hiruma lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

"Tu penses qu'un jour sa redeviendra comme avant?

-Notre relation? Fit-elle dans son cou.

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous, commença-t-elle.

-Mais on peut toujours les recoller non? Demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d'angoisse dans la voix, en la serrant plus fort.

-Parce que tu veux rouvrir des blessures profondes qui ont mis du temps à se soigner?

-Pour moi, elles sont toujours ouvertes, lâcha-t-il en se décollant sèchement d'elle.

-Sa t'as fais du mal? Interrogea-t-elle en remarquant que les yeux du blond était imperceptiblement plus brillant que d'habitude.

-Oui et j'en souffre encore, avoua-t-il.

-Tant mieux alors, cracha-t-elle en rentrant brusquement dans la maison."

Sous le choc, Hiruma resta sur le seuil de la porte jusqu'à ce que la lumière extérieure s'éteigne. Une fois dans le noir, il remit sa veste et se dirigea vers la grange éteinte elle aussi, soudain une pâle lueur éclaira sa route, se retournant il vit que la source était une fenêtre à l'étage, cachée en grande partie par un arbre. Cette vision le rendit encore plus nostalgique par rapport à leur relation et lorsqu'il vit que c'était elle qui fermait ses volets, il sentit sa veste qui portait le parfum de la jeune femme et il murmura :

"Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça... tu sais que j'ai encore... Je t'aime Mieko."


End file.
